Fellowship of the Hey!
by Kriss Kay
Summary: another 'girl falls into ME' story, but with a twist! From one of the insane peeps who brought you 'Fellowship of the Soda!
1. Of Homecoming and Pig Intestines

The Fellowship of the Hey! 

By Kirsten

Kirsten: Ok ok, I don't own Middle Earth, or my school, or anything that is not me. Oh yeah, if this is a Mary Sue, then I'm sorry. 

**Chapter 1:  Science class is EVIL!!!**

            "Ok. Now these reports are due at the end of the day! Starting… Now. Good luck! And don't forget, this is 100% of your grade for the year, if you don't turn it in, you have to take the course over again." the teacher said happily as the class groaned.

            "There goes my life," replied Sabra, a fifteen-year girl with long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail. She is wearing a white Disney T-shirt with blue jeans. She was wearing blue flip flops with blue toe socks.

            "Yeah, and there goes the after life too." replied Kirsten, a fifteen-year old girl with shoulder length curly brown hair. She was wearing a green T-shirt, a green knee-length skirt, and fairy wings. Yes, it's Homecoming week. This class is the only class the whole week that they actually did something in.  

            They were in last hour Biology class with only three minutes until the bell rang for the day. The girls scribbled down everything they can think of about pig intestines. Which isn't that much considering pig intestines. Sabra had managed to finish her report and sprinted to the teacher's desk. She hurried back to her desk as soon as the bell rang.

            "You suck. How did you manage to finish so soon?" Kirsten asked when they got to their lockers. 

            "Easy. I triple spaced," Sabra replied simply. They closed their lockers and walked out of the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Gotta… finish… report… PIG INTESTINES ARE THE LONGEST PART OF THE PIG!!!!!" Kirsten said, yelling the last part. It was 11:45 PM and Kirsten was still writing.

            "There! Done! Now I gotta turn this in!" Kirsten said happily. She put on her shoes and climbed out the window making sure that her mom didn't hear her.

            "Hmmm…I WONDER how I get in," Kirsten sarcastically when she got to the school. Everyone knows that every window opened from the outside and there is no alarm system, but the school has the best gym in the whole county. She opened one of the windows to the science lab and squeezed inside. She turns on her flashlight and walks around. She was creeping around the lab when something caught her eye.

            "Hey! Lord of the Rings! That's where it ended up!" Kirsten exclaimed.  Her class had to dissect baby pigs and she and Sabra made up an excuse for them not to. They told the teacher that dissecting was against their religion and they will have to drain their blood into a pot if they do. The teacher believed it, but they had to watch the class do it. When the teacher wasn't there, she took her one volume addition of LOTR and read that instead.

            She was sort of running to the book when a whole bunch of chemicals fell off the table and onto the book.

            "STUPID FAIRY WINGS! Oh well…" Kirsten said sheepishly. She's still in her costume, and she is now barefoot, since she didn't want to leave footprints. She picks up the book opens it. "Lets see… where was I… Oh yeah!" She turns to the page where she was. "The fellowship sets out from Rivendell."

            She sits down and reads. All of a sudden there was a flash of light coming from the book. "My flashlight isn't that good," she says confused. Suddenly, she is literally sucked into the book.

            "This TOTALLY SUCKS! I haven't even turned in my report yet!" Kirsten said as she is pulled in. 


	2. Of Falling and meeting the Fellowship

Kirsten: Hey! You're back!!! YAY!!! What do you think of it? I hope you like it! For all of you peeps that didn't read the disclaimer, here it is:

Kirsten has no association with any member of the Fellowship. This is fiction. She has nothing in her name except for herself and her clothes and all of the merchandise that she spent her money on which is still owned by her sisters because she owes them money. She doesn't even own a publicist. She just likes to talk in third person so it will seem more important. Thank you for you time.

PS: // means thought. "" Means talk. OK?

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Kirsten was spiraling out of control. "WAH!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!" she cried as she was falling into the mountains. She was about 6 feet from becoming a pancake, when suddenly...

            "What the heck? I'm supposed to be DEAD!" she said shocked. "Hmm. Either I'm dead, or this is one HECK of a dream!" 

She stood up, brushed dust from her self, and looked. She was still wearing the dress she wore for homecoming, except that she isn't wearing shoes, which would probably hurt. She then saw someone looking strait at her.

"Hello. My name is Pippin. What's yours?" he said.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE HUGE!!!!!!!" Kirsten screamed and scooted back.

"Hehe. You're cute!" Pippin replied.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'VE READ STORIES LIKE THIS!!!!"

Pippin didn't seem to hear her. "Hey you guys! Look what I found!" he called out. Suddenly, the rest of the fellowship comes into view.

"What is it?" asks Sam.

"I've heard of them before. They like to play hide and seek and they live over by Mirkwood, isn't that right Legolas?" Gandalf replied.

"Yes, though I've never seen one this close before." Legolas said calmly.

"Hellooo... What are you talking about? Do I have a third leg or something?" Kirsten asked annoyed.

"Aww... she's cute when she's upset." Boromir said as if Kirsten was a child.

This only made Kirsten madder which made her get even angrier, which was followed by more "aws". 

"GAH!!! IF I HEAR ONE MORE 'AWWW', THEN I'LL HAVE TO BEAT ALL OF YOU INTO A PULP!" Kirsten yelled. She goes up to Pippin, the one who started it, and starts to punch him when suddenly....

"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT'S GOING ON????" Kirsten screamed. She then fell on the hard rock.

"I've never heard of a faerie who's never used her wings before." Legolas stated while laughing silently.

"I'M A WHAT?"

"A faerie. Don't you even know who you are?"

"Yes. I'm a girl in faerie wings who is going to fail her biology class because she didn't turn in her stupid report on pig intestines!"

"They look pretty real to me..." Frodo said. Merry goes and pulls on her faerie wings.

"OWW!!!!! THAT'S IT!! I'M GONNA HURT YOU NOW!!!!"

"Well, they're real." Merry said.

"Grr... I hate you." Kirsten replied coldly. 

"I'm sure you don't. Where's your home? I'm sure your home is nearby." Aragorn said.

"Uh... Is Illinois close by?"

"What's Illinois?"

"You know, Cornland, land of Lincoln, The land with tons of those little orange cones that makes you wanna hit them with your car...." Kirsten started.

"Well, we've never heard of Illinois, but you can join us on our quest if you want." Aragorn asked.

"But I just wanna go home!" Kirsten whined.

"We can look for your home along the way!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Shhh! I don't think that ANOTHER companion is what we need." Legolas started.

"But she's lost, and we need to help her!" Merry replied.

"What am I? Some damsel in distress? I think not! Make me mad enough, and I can beat all of you up!" Kirsten said.

"Geez, what a temper!" Boromir stated.

"Whatever. I'll join you on your little quest thingy. But don't you guys fall in love with me, cuz I won't love you back!" Kirsten said.

"Ok. Well, let's go!" exclaimed Frodo.

"Whatever," replied Kirsten. Pippin picked her up and put her in his coat pocket.

"There, that way you won't have to walk." Pippin said.

"Thanks. I guess." Kirsten replied.

"Come on Pippin! We don't want to get left behind!" Merry called out.

"Ok!" Pippin said back, and he and Kirsten joined the rest of the Fellowship.

TBC...eventually...


	3. Important author's note: PLEASE READ!

Author's note:  
  
Okay... I have totally run out of ideas for Fellowship of the Hey.  
it seemed like a great idea, but i can only think of the beginning and the end...  
  
So I'm gonna leave it up to you guys! If you have an idea on what direction my story can go, feel free to email me at and I'll see if I like it or not...  
  
Well, anyways, hope you have better ideas than I had...  
  
Tamari, an si!  
  
Kriss Kay 


End file.
